Real World vs Miranda Universe
Wikis that are made for fictional shows, such as this one, have to juggle the idea of a universe in which the programme is real and one where it is not. When reading about characters, places and episodes, we refer to them as though they are factual events that have happened. These are said to have happened in the Miranda Universe. On the other hand, when we talk about the actors and the crew, we will refer to the show as a television show and therefore acknowledge that we know it to be fictional. When we do this, we are in the Real World. Current debates *The main debate is whether Miranda's looking at the camera is due to her knowing of our universe or not. Furthermore, her looking at the camera is confusing as she is "breaking the fourth wall", so to speak. This means that she, as a character, is not playing by the rules of a typical fictional show by acknowledgement of us, the viewer. **Some suggest that this may be down to her speaking to us as a metaphor to her thinking/speaking to herself. Other theories may exist. **It could be the case that she is indeed talking to herself rather than to the people at home as in the episode Before I Die, a librarian tells her to be quiet when she is talking to camera. *Another debate is to whether the spin-off Miranda's Dance Studio ''is credible or not. This is to say- are the events stated within this spoof episode of ''Pineapple Dance Studios true to the Miranda Universe or not? If we say that they were, then we have to accept that Miranda doesn't just know Louie Spence but that she is also the reason for him being gay. **Such claims are unlikely, as reference to them must appear at some point within the series. **Another thing that we must think about is that she talks to the camera within this spoof, as is usual with the show Miranda. The spoof is stated as being a mockumentary (a mock documentary), which leads us into further debate. If this is in documentary form then she would be talking to an audience. Does that mean that the before raised issue of her looking into the lense of the camera can be answered with her knowing of our universe? **Morever, if we go by the performance of the cast of Miranda live on Red Nose Day then surely that's a big enough event to be raised in the actual series. This may be something that has yet to be mentioned within the show. This events are all up for debate and it is without doubt that these sorts of debates exist within other shows too. The only way for them to be cleared up is if the writer herself sorted them out by either stating them in an interview or if she wrote a reference into the show. Category:Behind the Scenes